


In A Place To Admire

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10370676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: Fenris is not one to hide how he feels about Hawke, something he makes quite clear after she is injured. Later that night he is caught sneaking out of the Estate by Leandra who insists he tells her what his intentions are to her daughter. An eavesdropping Hawke nearly swoons at the answer.Written for a kink-meme prompt.





	

Hawke, unlike most mages, was not graceful. She got hurt more than most in her party, even just from tripping over her own feet. Because of this, she was almost grateful that for once it was an actual battle injury. A Lowtown gang member's arrow had sliced through her thigh and had broken through her kneecap. It hurt like hell, but she managed to stay on her feet until everyone was safe.

Then she fell to the ground, blood streaming down her leg. Anders rushed over and looked over her. He removed the arrow carefully and began to heal the site. Hawke whimpered, trying to remain strong in front of the others.

Fenris was suddenly beside her and she gripped his hand. 

He whispered fearfully, "Hawke-"

"I'm fine," Hawke assured. "I'm just fine." 

Fenris cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. Hawke melted a little as his fingers stroked through her hair. They parted and he looked deep into her eyes.

"Then I can breathe again," he murmured with a smile.

Hawke remembered suddenly that Anders was still bandaging her and started blushing. To her fellow mage's credit, he said nothing except, "Good, so just-um-stay off the leg for a little while. Maybe we can build a stretcher or-"

Fenris scooped Hawke tenderly into his arms and carried her as if she were a doll. She was not a large woman, but the ease in which he did it only reminded her of how incredibly strong he was. She put her arms around his neck to help ease some of the burden and he leaned in to kiss her cheek and nip at her ear.

"Let us get back to Hightown then," Fenris said.

The rest of the party followed them as Fenris led them back towards the Hawke Estate. They broke off as they got closer to their own homes but Fenris carried Hawke inside and helped her into her chair by the fire.

"Are you hungry, love?" He asked.

"Not so loud," Hawke pleaded. "My mother might not have gone to bed yet."

Fenris chuckled to himself but said nothing else. He returned with some cold cheese, some slightly stale bread and skunky ale. They ate in near silence, Fenris on the floor beside her feet. She rested her tender leg on his shoulder and he rubbed her foot and ankle. He kissed up her bruised skin lightly before rising. He picked her up again and brought her into her bedroom. 

"Let me stay in case you need something in the night," he said. "I will leave before dawn so your mother does not catch me."

Hawke knew it was selfish of her to say yes, but she desperately wanted him beside her. She missed him too much when he was gone.

He stripped down into her underclothes and she managed to get into her slip easily enough over her head. She joined him under the cover and he held her to him. He stroked her hair from her face and gazed upon her. The moonlight lit up his own eyes and she had to catch her breath.

He kissed her softly and she curled into him, trying to keep her bandaged knee out of the way. She held onto him as their kisses grew more and more intense. 

"We shouldn't," he said. "Not tonight."

"I'm fine," she promised. 

She wasn't, but it would be worth it. It always was.

He stroked his thumb across her lip. "Not tonight. I could never hurt you, not even in the throes of passion. I could never forgive myself."

She didn't mind a bit of pain in the bedroom, but she didn't joke about it. It was a hard limit of his and she would never consider crossing it.

She nuzzled into him. "Then let's get some sleep. You took a lot of hits tonight."

"One less than I should have," he whispered. 

"I'm fine," she promised. "Give me a few days and I'll be right as rain."

He brought her into his arms and she pressed against him, smelling the growingly familiar scent of the lyrium embedded in his skin. He buried his face in her shoulder, kissing her neck before settling down.

Hawke fell asleep entangled in the man she loved, except for one leg reaching to the other side, propped up by a pillow.

***

Hawke stirred only briefly when Fenris rose from bed. He kissed her forehead and she smiled sleepily before rolling over again.

She was vaguely aware of him dressing and sneaking back downstairs. She was about to fall asleep again when she heard a second pair of footsteps.

Painfully, Hawke limped towards the railing and looked down to see Leandra in her nightgown, holding a light that cast just broad enough to show a frozen Fenris.

"You man," Leandra said firmly. "You are aware that is the middle of the night and you are clearly making your way half clothed from my daughter's bedroom."

"Yes," Fenris said sheepishly.

"This is not some sort of flop house," she said sternly. "You have your own home, do you not? There is no reason for you to spending time at night alone with my daughter other than the acts reserved for marriage."

Hawke, as always, remembered how close her birthday was to her parents' wedding anniversary and rolled her eyes.

"If you think you can use my daughter for your own satisfaction and then flee when you're done with her, then you have another thing coming. My daughter has a mind of her own and I can't stop her from doing what she does, but I will not let you take advantage of that."

Fenris said, his voice shaking slightly. "That has never been my intention." 

Leandra asked, "What are your intentions then?"

Fenris confessed, "To marry her. To raise children with her. To spend the rest of my days bringing her the joy and peace she has brought me. And then when I am an old man, to die in her arms surrounded by those who love us best. I want to have her as my wife."

Hawke covered her mouth with her hand to cover her gasp. 

Leandra's face slowly broke into a smile. "Is that so? Don't you think you should be asking permission first then?"

Fenris shook his head. "A man that asks permission is not one she would marry. I would be honoured though if I had your blessing to ask. I would be joining your family too and you are the head of that house."

Leandra hugged him and whispered something in his ear. The tips of Fenris' ears went pink as he let go.

Hawke snuck back into her bedroom and hid under the covers, pretending to be asleep. She heard the door open and shut and her heart raced. She grinned into her pillow, trying not to cheer or giggle. 

Fenris wanted to marry her. Fenris was going to ask her to marry him. 

Hawke couldn't sleep, but she laid on her back and closed her eyes, imagining their lives together.


End file.
